Perfection Takes Time
by Dauntless Mockingjay
Summary: Heyyo I'm back with a new fic! Hunger Games this time! This is a kind of short one-shot about Cinna, coming back for Katniss after the war. I never believed he died, and I'm assuming some of you didn't either. Read and Review! I'd really appreciate it! Picture for the fic is drawn by me, and vital to the story btw...


Perfection Takes Time

**A.N: Hey it's me again! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN WEEKS! I've been busy with school, haven't had time to type it out, etc. Sorry to disappoint my Divergent fans waiting for the Children's Choosing, but I just need to type it out c: Anyways, enjoy my Hunger Games fic about Cinna! :D ~Jay**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, and if I did I wouldn't share_

_**Cinna POV:**_

My palms sweat and my mouth feels dry. I nervously run my hands along my wrists, feeling the scars from my Capitol prison shackles.

I give an involuntary shudder at the thought. I spent six months in solitary confinement in the top security prison. Then another two months for the rebels to find and release me. My trial took yet another month, and finally I was free.

The first thing I did was search for Portia. Portia: my big sister. She taught me to sew, sketch, and everything in between. She looked after me once mom died, and dad moved us the Capitol from District 3. I had not yet heard about her execution; her murder because of me. Me and that stupid wedding dress trick.

She'd tell me she was worth it. She'd say she would die ten times over in worse ways if it meant the Districts would be freed. We knew firsthand how bad it was in the districts.

I was happy to be out of poverty, but I hated how frivolous we were. So once I was old enough I joined the resistance.

I reflect on all this as I trundle along through the Districts on a passenger train. I moved to District 8 after I was freed, and I am living my dream of creating practical and fashionable clothes as I please.

It's been a year since the new government was placed, and the country is thriving. I've gained back the weight and dignity taken from me in prison, and am finally completing a self-made promise.

I swore to myself that I would see Katniss again after I was taken in the catacombs. She probably thinks I'm dead. Maybe I should be dead, but I hung on: for her.

A gentle female voice comes over the train loudspeaker, announcing our arrival in District 12. Katniss and Peeta are so close.

I disembark the train and begin the trek through town to the Victor's Village. My luggage weighs down my arms, so the journey is slower than I'd like.

I smile to myself when my trunk bumps my side. Of course I couldn't arrive at Katniss' door empty handed. I'm bringing her a dress of my creation, made just for her taste. I saved her measurements of course, just for this final dress.

Night has fallen, and at last I see the dull glow of the Victor's Village. Plutarch told me Katniss didn't want her Victor house, but the citizens insisted. They believe she deserves it for helping the war.

By looking at the inhabited houses, I can tell the light is candlelight. I laugh aloud. Katniss is too stubborn to use the electricity. That's my girl.

I hesitate on the doorstep. What if she's mad at me for not contacting her sooner? Or she forgot about me? No, I push these thoughts away. She'll be happy to see me, won't she?

I finally knock on the door. I hear rustling and conversation. I hear the lower female voice that I recognize as Katniss, speaking with the deep male voice that is Peeta. I smell bread baking, and something meaty cooking. Finally, the door bursts open.

_**Katniss POV:**_

I open the door, expecting to see Haymitch late for dinner. Instead I see someone I believed long dead.

In front of me stands a man I haven't seen in over a year. His hair trimmed short; with that same simple style. His familiar gold eyeliner brings tears to my eyes.

"Cinna." I choke on the word. The man smiles at me, and nods his head. I collapse in his arms in disbelief.

"Y-you're alive! We thought you were _dead!_ Oh, Cinna!" I sob into his chest. Peeta comes to the door to see what the matter is, and drops his wine glass.

Cinna smiles at Peeta over my shoulder. I notice his bags, and the trunk I immediately recognize as his clothing trunk. He brought me a dress.

I pull away from him, and tell him forcefully, "You _must_ stay the night. Peeta, could you get his bag? I have this one," I nods and I heft the trunk inside while grasping Cinna's arm. Cinna: the man who was like my father in the Capitol. We have so many stories to exchange.

* * *

_**Katniss POV:**_

"So Cinna, why didn't you come see us sooner? You say you've been out of prison for how long...?" Peeta questions Cinna.

"About eight months. I'm sorry, I would've come sooner, but I needed to heal, search for Portia, find a home, and so on. Perfection takes time, kids." Cinna winks at us, and smiles.

I take sip from my tea, and gaze at Cinna as he talks with Peeta. I still can't believe he's here in my house again, after so many years.

Cinna sets down his tea. He notices me looking, and smiles at me. "That's enough of my experiences, what's new with you, Katniss?" his eyes twinkle, which makes me smile.

I look over at Peeta, and he nods at me. "Actually, yeah. Peeta and I are…"

"Married. We had the toasting, so to us we're really married." Peeta finishes for me. He scoots closer to me on the sofa, and takes my hand. He looks in my eyes, and I can tell I made the right choice.

Cinna looks at us with pride. "Congratulations. I knew you too were perfect, even when you didn't. I'm sorry I missed the wedding."

"Oh the wedding was entirely intimate. No one attended. No one even knows. Maybe we should have another ceremony…" I trail off, thinking about the people we'll have to invite. And Plutarch will want a camera crew present...

"Well if you decide to have a public ceremony, I think I have something that can help. Think of it as a wedding gift." Cinna says, and winks at me. He sees me glance at his trunk, and nods.

Peeta smiles as well, and answers for me, "I'm assuming whatever it is, it's in that trunk. Go on, Katniss. Open it." He squeezes my hand, and Cinna nods in agreement.

I get up in a swift motion, and dreamily take the trunk back to the couch. I run my hand along the worn leather, and the emblazoned gold lettering that spells "Cinna Marx"

My fingers find the single latch, and it makes a soft _click_ when I press it. I carefully rummage in the protective padding until I feel the soft fabric I know to be satin.

Gently I pull it out, and am immediately in awe of its shimmery look.

I hold the lovely thing out in front of me, and look it over. It goes off to one shoulder and sweeps the ground; much like my interview dress. But the similarities stop there. This one is a light, glittery green; resembling forest lush. The entirety of it looks to be covered in tiny flecks of glitter. Around the waist is a brown sash, with brown trim around the top. The most beautiful part is the gorgeous hand-sewn leaf vines intertwining around the bottom. It's stunning, and utterly Cinna.

I stand there with my mouth hanging open, while Cinna smiles at my approval. "I knew you'd love it. I remember how much you adored your interview dress, so I kept that style in mind. I kept your measurements of course, so it should fit perfectly." Cinna tells me. I can only nod; I'm so speechless at the dress's beauty.

"Katniss? Would you try it on for us? Please?" Peeta asks me in a whisper. Being a painter, Peeta appreciates art perhaps a bit more than me.

I clear my throat. "Yes, I'll go try it on. I believe I still have some accessories that could go with it..." I trail off when I realize how girly that sounded. Cinna laughs.

"That's my girl. Do you need help getting it on?" Cinna asks me. I tell him I'll manage, and dash into the bedroom upstairs.

After about five minutes of grappling with the dress, I finally get it on. Cinna was right: it fit perfectly. I find some brown stilettos Effie gave me when she got bored with them, and a necklace with a fossilized leaf hanging from it that District 7 gave me.

I attempt to gracefully descend the stairs, and manage not to trip. Peeta and Cinna are talking about politics, so they don't notice my clumping down the stairs.

I clear my throat, and they both turn to look at me. I see in their faces their awe at the winking, detailed dress.

Peeta speaks first. "Katniss, it's...beautiful. _You're_ beautiful." I smile and blush at his words; knowing he said them just to make me smile.

"What did I tell you? It's made for you, and only you. Katniss deserves nothing less." Cinna tells me with a small smile. I stride over to him, and take him in a big hug.

"Oh, Cinna. It's perfect. I've missed you and your creations so much. You were like my father for so long. I'm so happy you're alive." I say into his shoulder with tears bubbling in my eyes. He hugs me back, and we stand there for what feels like hours.

After another hour or so chatting, we head upstairs to bed. I curl into Peeta's side, and smile at him when he looks at me questioningly.

"I love you, Peeta. I take all the wonderful people around me for granted. Don't ever leave." I look into his piercing blue eyes, knowing without a doubt that this boy will stay with me forever.

"I love you too, Katniss. I promise I won't ever leave. If I do, I'd be leaving my heart with you. Now get some sleep." He whispers softly, and kisses my forehead. We fall asleep like that; safe with each other. I dream of all the people who left me coming back: like Cinna did.

**Like it? Dislike it? REVIEW PLEASE! If you want to check out her dress more, I drew it and it is the image for this fic :D Just scroll to the top of the story, and hover over the little picture next to my name. Click it, and voila! Thanks for reading! :D ~Jay**


End file.
